Sick Haru
by nanase90
Summary: Haru is sick! And who else would take care of him (maybe Rin) other than his team mates?


**This is my first fanfic and English isn't my first language! Please review so I can see what is wrong. Also, I may be a little slow on updates because I am sick as well, (which is why I chose to write a sickfic, lol :) so please read :)**

 **Sick Haru**

 **Nobody POV**

"Haru-chan!" Makoto knocked on Haru's door. As usual, there was no answer.

Makoto sighed, "Ah, of course he's taking a cold bath. Isn't that what he does every single day?"

Makoto went through the back door and into the house. He knocked on the bathroom door and said, "Coming in,"  
"Haru-chan, let's g- where's Haru?" Makoto was surprised by the sudden absence of his friend.

"Haru? Haru? Are you in here?" Makoto called out.  
He walked into Haru's bedroom and saw him under layers of blankets, sleeping. His cheeks were red and he cringed in is sleep.

"H-Haru-chan," Makoto was surprised, "Well I guess mackerel should wake him up,"  
As Makoto went downstairs to make some mackerel, Haru turned in his bed and coughed into his arm.

"Why did I have to get sick?" Haru muttered to himself.

 **Haru POV**

The smell of mackerel made me want to throw up so badly which was really unusual.  
"Haru-chan! Mackerel's ready!" Makoto called out.

I groaned and swallowed hard as I nausea struck me. Finally I couldn't hold it in any more. I shot up straight and ran to the trash can as I leaned my head over it. A few times I just retched, but then I threw up, hurting myself even more. Coughs wrecked my body as I fell backwards onto the bed. Sadly, I didn't notice Makoto at the door.

"Haru-chan! What happened?" Makoto was so baffled.  
"I ate something bad yesterday (not)," I made up.  
"No way! You were at swim practice!" Makoto said.  
"It was dinner. Probably mackerel." I coughed again.

Makoto sighed, "Well I cooked some downstairs. I need to go bring Ran and Ren to school, and you're going to be late if you don't hurry!"  
"Alright, I'm coming," I said groggily.

As soon as Makoto left, I hurled into the trash can again. This was NOT from the mackerel.  
I went to the bathroom and I looked horrific. My hair was messed up, my eyes were puffy and my nose was stuffed.

I did not want to go to school, but Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei would be concerned. I guess I'll just go to swim practice instead of school.

I went downstairs and coughed hard as my throat burned. The mackerel looked so gross. I wanted to throw up.  
I took one bite of it and thought, _okay, Haru! You'd better go to the bathroom before you spew vomit everywhere!_

I made my way to the bath tub and filled it with water. Then I sat in the bath and closed my eyes.  
 _I feel miserable..._

About five minutes later I opened my eyes and got out of the tub, leaning over the toilet. My stomach hurt and I wanted to get whatever was causing it to hurt out of my mouth. I just opened my mouth at the toilet, waiting for the puke to come out, but it didn't.

I collapsed back into my bath and closed my eyes. _This is going to be a long day..._

 **Makoto POV**

I knew something was wrong with Haru. I mean, he usually would be soaking in the tub and eating his mackerel, yet today he was throwing up and god knows what! I went to school and asked Nagisa and Rei if they'd seen Haru.  
"No, I didn't see Haru-chan," Nagisa said, "Let's just see if he comes to swim practice.

When school was over we all went to the pool. Guess who was there? Haru.

 **Haru POV**

"Haru-chan!" Makoto said, running over to me.  
"Hey," I rasped.  
"H-Haruka-senpai, something wrong?" Rei asked.  
"N-No. Let's just swim, okay?" I said as I dived into the pool. This time the water attacked harder, baring its fangs out.

I swam, but it didn't feel quite right. My body would shudder with each cough as I choked on the water. When I turned for a breath, I'd cough and not get enough air.  
After the 100 meters, I was panting hard.  
"H-Haruka-senpai," Gou said, "you lost to Nagisa,"  
"What?! How did Haru-chan lose to me?" Nagisa said in confusion.

"Haru, you alright?" Makoto asked.  
"Y-Yeah," I said, rubbing my temples, "Just a small headache, that's it."  
The water was disgusting. It made me want to throw up again.

"I'm gonna be right back," I said to them as I went to the bathroom. I leaned over a toilet and started throwing up water, because I hadn't eaten or drank anything else.  
"I'm gonna follow him," I heard Makoto say.  
Crap, he's gonna find out! Yet, I couldn't stop throwing up.  
"Haru!" Makoto said as he heard the retching noises that I was making, "Haru! Are you okay?"

I couldn't respond. It was like each cough would bring up some new stuff and I had completely lost my voice. The others came too. Finally when everything was over I came out of the stall and everything seemed fuzzy.

"Haru-chan are you okay?"  
"Haruka-senpai!"  
"Haru!"  
Finally I dropped to my knees and everything went black.


End file.
